vexilliumfandomcom-20200214-history
310 VRB World Cup
| second = | matches = 32 | tries = 147 (4.59 per match) | attendance = 1,403,210 (43,850 avg.) | pic = | }} The 310 VRB World Cup was the second staging of the VRB World Cup, a biannual international rugby world championship. Sixteen nations competed for the Huttler Cup, which was hosted in Severnaya from August 28 through October 3, 310. Severnaya was awarded the hosting rights for the 308 and 310 tournaments on 12 July 307, having be judged to have the best facilities available to host the event. The competition consisted of 32 matches played over 38 days in eight cities around Shaelia. The Grand Final was held at NCG in Visis on October 3rd. More than 90,000 spectators attended the match. Qualifying The four Semi finalists from the 308 VRB World Cup each earned automatic spots in the 310 tournament as the top four seeds. The four clubs earning automatic berths are: Westria (as World Cup champions), Shaelia (as runner up), Kemedal (as Bronze Final winners), and San Patricio (as Bronze Final runner up). Qualification for the tournament began on DATE around Vexillium. Each of the five regional associations organized qualification tournaments which provided the remaining fifteen spots in the World Cup. * AERU qualification tournament * ALRU qualification tournament * RUAM qualification tournament * AFDRU qualification tournament * RAN qualification tournament Venues Eight venues around Shaelia hosted World Cup matches. As in the 308 World Cup tournament, NCG was the host venue for the VRB Rugby World Cup Bronze Final and Grand Final. Nations The Pool assignments for the 310 VRB World Cup for each regional association were as follows: Pool A Pool B Pool C Pool D * Shaelia * UTFN * St. Samuel * Stervia * Westria * Sempervirens * Whiland * Kansania * Kemedal * Solehada * Kukuria * Westermie * San Patricio * Mariim * Niokolo Koba * Somery Format The competition remained unchanged from 308, and was contested over 38 days between 16 different nations, over 32 fixtures. The tournament began on 28 August at the NCG with a match between the host nation, Shaelia, and Stervia. The tournament culminated at the same venue on 5 October for the Grand Final. Pool stage The 16 nations were split up into four pools, designated A through to D, each consisting of four teams. Each nation played every other nation in their pool once; each nation therefore played three matches during the pool stage. Each pool used the following scoring system: *four match points for a win; *two for a draw; *zero for a loss. Bonus points were awarded if a team scored four or more tries (regardless of the match result) in match, or if a team lost by seven points (a converted try) or fewer. At the end of the pool stage, teams were ranked first to fourth based on cumulative match points, with the top two nations proceeding to the knockout stage quarter-finals. If at the completion of the pool phase two or more nations were level on points, then the following criteria is to be used in the following order until one of the nations could be determined as the higher ranked: :i. The winner of the match in which the two tied nations have played each other shall be the higher ranked; :ii. The nation which has the best difference between points scored for and points scored against in all its pool matches shall be the higher ranked; :iii. The nation which has the best difference between tries scored for and tries scored against in all its pool matches shall be the higher ranked; :iv. The nation which has scored most points in all its pool matches shall be the higher ranked; :v. The nation which has scored most tries in all its pool matches shall be the higher ranked; :vi. Should the tie be unresolved at the conclusion of steps (i) through (v), the nation that is higher ranked in the updated Official WestEx VRB World Rankings on September 20, 310. Knockout stage At completion of the Pool stage, the tournament moved into a knockout format comprising eight fixtures: four quarter-finals, two semi-finals, a third place match, and the Grand Final. The winner and runner-up from each of the four pools advanced to the quarter-finals. Pool winners were drawn against opposite pool runners-up in the quarter-finals, e.g. the winner of Pool A faced the runner up of Pool B, and the winner of Pool B faced the runner-up of Pool A. Each match in the knockout stage must conclude in a victory. If, after eighty minutes of normal play, a match results in a draw, further play is made to determine an outright winner. Initially, there will be two periods of extra time, 10 minutes each; if there is no winner after this, then play proceeds to a single 10 minute period of 'sudden death' play. If the contest is unresolved after a total 110 minutes of open play, the winner will be determined by a placekicking competition. Effect on 312 qualification The four nations reaching the Semi-finals of the World Cup will qualify for the 312 World Cup in TBD. The four nations earning automatic berths in the 312 World Cup were: Shaelia (World Champions), San Patricio, Kemedal, and St. Samuel. Pool Stage Pool A Pool Match Schedule Pool B Pool Match Schedule Pool C Pool Match Schedule Pool D Pool Match Schedule Knockout Stage |'4'''1| |18 |18 Sept. – The Royal Arc, Keshon| |'31'| |17 |19 Sept. – Asper Rugby Grounds, Asper| |'62'| |10 |19 Sept. – NCG, Visis| |'35'| |9 |25 Sept. – The Oak, Cathal| |'27'| |15 |26 Sept. – NCG, Visis| |15| |'26''' |3 October – NCG, Visis| |17| |'31' |2 October – NCG, Visis| |'37'| |16 |Consol=Bronze Final}} Category:Rugby Category:Vexillium Rugby Board Category:VRB World Cup